


Alignment

by belana



Series: The Main Secret of Magic [4]
Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...the further they went the more it looked like Daniel's house of cards was the most unsteady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alignment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ни шатко ни валко](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30551) by виски танго (heatherjuls). 



Jack had no doubts: take any dictionary and there was Daniel's picture next to the word 'control'. In fact, 'control' was his real second name.

Although, it was only in bed Danny that turned into a real control freak. Jack was familiar with all these word games or restriction of movement: if you earn a living by some exotic means, partners and friends soon start to match.

Even though with others it used to remain a game Danny was deadly serious.

Jack had no doubts that many girls found this quirk (as they saw it) to add a great flavour to the mind-blowing sex - Danny was damn good in bed - but soon he was wary of it.

Danny closed in on himself, and all the rituals he invented for himself and his partners actually had nothing to do with sex.

All of it was just another distraction.

The walls between Danny and the rest of the world were sturdy, high and impenetrable.

It was just another Sunday morning scarce weeks before the day X. Deep down Jack was nervous. All of them were.

Danny was the worst, even though it looked like he was the steel backbone of the Horsemen.

Rhodes didn't interfere.

"This is your trial, your entry ticket. You have to improvise. You should amaze, prove yourself worthy. The Eye only chooses the best. First prove it to yourselves, then to the Eye."

Very comforting.

This affair Jack signed into with the others was way over his head, several notches higher than his level.

Jack wasn't afraid of messing up. If you waver once, your whole house of cards will fly to pieces.

So Jack wasn't afraid for himself. He was afraid for Atlas because the further this adventure went on the more it looked like Daniel's house of cards was the most unsteady.

It was just a Sunday morning when Henley didn't spend the night home. It seemed she‘d been so mad at Atlas that she’d found somebody. Merritt had also spent the night out, returned dead drunk at the crack of dawn and was sleeping it off.

Then again Jack thought that Merritt's drinking spree and Henley's absence had more in common than it could be assumed at first glance.

Right now all of it was to his advantage, though: Jack was about to solve Atlas's card problems the easiest and the most efficient way possible.

"Are we practicing?" Daniel asked glancing at handcuffs on his wrists.

"No," Jack answered, "we're not. We'll do something different today."

"What?"

Jack was very familiar with this crooked grin. They’d usually have new bruises afterwards.

Jack didn't answer, and judging by the way the grin faded Danny understood everything without an explanation.

"No," he shook his head. "No. And anyway, I'll take them off."

"No, you won't."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to relax for a couple of minutes, Danny. Your head is thrumming like a transistor. I swear I can hear you thinking at night."

"Well," Atlas shrugged. Disheveled hair, a rumpled t-shirt and shorts - this Danny was a far cry from the man everyone saw and knew outside of their den. Before this adventure Jack had never seen him like that, and he wouldn't have gotten a chance if not for that Tarot card with an invitation. "That's not my problem."

"Right. But it will be our problem if you snap."

"Wait, are you lecturing me?"

Atlas waved Jack away, and suddenly he had enough.

Considering the fact that Atlas didn't complain when Jack pushed him into the bed face down with the hands tied behind his back, he didn't see it coming either.

"This is much better," Jack patted his shoulder, "isn't it?"

Atlas was silent at first, then Jack heard a husky chuckle, and he said,

"Yes, but you'd better take it off me, turn me over, and... the headboard is solid enough, it's possible to lock it there. The second pair... You know where the second pair is."

"What is the point if you keep bossing me around... Right, I'll find a gag."

"Hey!" Atlas turned around on his own, got rid of the cuffs, grabbed Jack by the collar of the shirt and pulled him closer. "You won't need a gag today."

After that Sunday morning, no different from any other, Danny's house of cards stabilized again.


End file.
